James Potter
by midnightdream94
Summary: “Lily Potter. It has a ring to it doesn’t it? Lily Potter. Gorgeous. I like that name,” James said smoothly. I looked at him mortified. He actually thought I was going to marry him! Ha!...Wait a second. marrying James Potter wouldn’t be SO bad. I mean he


James Potter. Yes I'm talking about THE James Potter. Now I know you'd think that a person as sophisticated as I am wouldn't fall for a guy that's a prankster and is as stupid as a tree. But you're wrong. Very Wrong.

Sigh You see it all started out in the beginning of sixth year. Only someone who swallowed a dung bomb would realize that he didn't like me. He loved me if you could say. But I didn't have those feelings toward him. Well at least I didn't think I did.

Anyway, as always, James would start of the year with asking me out to Hogsmead. He would smile and try to catch me at the worst moments. Of course I was stubborn and would always turn him down. How could I, Lily Evans, ever go out with a boy that low? Well, I was wrong which doesn't happen that often.

"Lily, haven't seen you all day. Shocker isn't it? I was wondering if-."

"Well James, if you're going to ask me to go to Hogsmead with you this weekend then I'm sorry. I can't go; seems to be my schedule's all tied up this year! Shocker, isn't it?" I said rolling my eyes. "May I suggest going with Sirius or Remus or Peter. They seem to want some company," I said pointing over to his three friends laughing like retards on the floor. James looked back at me, his eyes narrow and walked back to his friends. He was usually a lot spunkier, but it seemed like all his giddiness just flew away. But I couldn't care less. After all, it was James Potter.

The following evening I was sitting in the common room just lying on my back. I finished all my homework earlier and I had nothing else to do. I looked out the window, watching as the moon's light shinned on the glistening lake. The stars only got to be out at night; I couldn't. The night was my favorite part of the day for you could star gaze. It was beautiful how each star sparkled like heaven. They symbolized each person and I was always fascinated in them; even as a little child.

As I turned around, freeing myself from window gazing, I knocked right into Peter.

"Lily! How glad am I to see you! You see, I found this letter on the floor near Potions the other day and it said your name on it. I thought it might be yours!" Peter said smiling awkwardly. I looked at him suspiciously. A letter? What letter?

"Thank you…Peter…for giving me my…letter," I said taking it from his hand. He smiled, nodded a couple of times and ran up to the boys dormitories.

I opened the letter to find the same hand writing I've been seeing for the past three weeks. Someone was sending me letters with poems in them and this one said:

I met this girl one day

She blew my heart and wings away

Her smile, everlasting

Her green eyes, enchanting

And I never wanted to leave her alone

But she let me down

So I had to drowned

My sorrows away

But Lily oh Lily

Won't you be mine

Tonight?

Under the Oak Tree

Where we shall be free

From all eyes not wanting

Oh Lily

My Lily

Meet me tonight

At midnight

And all your dreams will come true

I read it over twice. This boy must be wasting a lot of time just trying to write these poems for me. But they are so sweet and elegant that how could a girl not fall for them? I contemplated about meeting him tonight or not. I wasn't one to sneak out of the common room. But it was tempting; the moon was shining beautifully and I had always been so kept together. Hopefully I wouldn't get caught.

Yes, it was twelve and I was sneaking out of the common room. How stupid could I be! Very stupid you could say. Sigh

I stepped outside to feel the air smack my face (literally). It was cold and yet a gorgeous night. I looked around trying to find the oak tree. It was right near the lake; I knew that. As I approached the lake, I heard a very familiar voice.

"You came. You actually came." I spun around and found oh you know who! Yes him! The one and only stupid-arse-monkey-faced-think-he-knows-it-all James Potter.

I was in a loss of words. I tried to say something but my mouth just seemed to just keep gapping. gasp I hated when I was speechless.

"Are you really _that_ shocked? I mean I know you hate me but a guy could try." I narrowed my eyes on his stupid figure. He was leaning against a tree stump; I could see his smile from the moon's light. Sickening. That disgusting prat actually thought _I _fell for his trick! HA! Please. He. Doesn't. Know. Lily. Evans.

…OH who am I kidding! He knows me too well! Stupid git. I actually fell for his trick. How stupid can _I _be? Well,…very.

"First of all, JAMES, I am really sick of you trying to get my attention. You're disgusting and I hate you, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? _I HATE YOU._ You're a git and prat and just UGH!" I stomped my foot angrily as the stupid James Potter laughed. Who was I kidding, I was in love with the guy! His gorgeous smile, his wickedly awesome hair, and his beautiful shining eyes! I was mad about him! But of course he would never know!

"Lily Evans," he said my name enchantingly. If he was any other guy I would've melted in his arms right now, kissed him hard, and we would live happily ever after. But he wasn't. He was James. Effing. Potter.

"Don't start with me now James. If you come any closer to me I'm going to karate chop you into pieces," I said walking backwards. James's smile just became broader. He was inching toward me as I was inching away from him.

"Lily Potter. It has a ring to it doesn't it? Lily _Potter_. Gorgeous. I like that name," James said smoothly. I looked at him mortified. He actually thought _I _was going to marry him! Ha!...Wait a second. marrying James Potter wouldn't be SO bad. I mean he was handsome...WHAT WAS I THINK! That stupid rubbish-know-it-all-bastard actually thought I would marry him! In fact I won't even be his girlfriend!

"Don't you dare say that ever--." But before I could conclude my sentence, I felt the ground beneath me slip away as I fell into the lake. My screams could be heard in Japan!

"Lily!" I heard James scream as the water splashed all over me. I swam up trying to catch my breath as I saw James's figure jump into the water. The water was freezing cold and I knew I would get sick. As he came up for air, I noticed how adorable he looked with his hair wet. Oh how I wish I would admit to myself that I was in dying love with James Potter.

"Lily, are you alright? I'm sorry I made you fall. It was my entire fault! I actually thought you would stop walking but you didn't and…I was scared for you. Lily, I'm sorry." The way James said it made me believe every word that came from his mouth. I looked into those eyes of his…those gorgeous eyes and I started to cry. Not from how shocked I was that I had fallen into the lake but because I actually saw how much he loved him. How could I be so stupid! James Potter would never lie to me; he loved me to much too ever lie to me. And all this time I thought he was a disgusting prat; I was the stupid-arse-monkey-faced-knows-it-all from the beginning.

"James it wasn't your fault. Nothing was ever your fault. I was the idiot all along," I said not looking into his eyes. A big fat tear that contained my hope and joy rolled down my cheek and into the water. "I'm sorry James; I'm sorry I didn't realize it any sooner." I closed my eyes and started to swim ashore.

How stupid can I be? Really? As I sat on the sand, I realized what I had to do. I didn't care if anyone caught us anymore. I didn't care if James and I were wet. I didn't care if I got sick. I didn't give a damn about anything else! I just wanted James Potter. Actually…I NEEDED James Potter.

I watched his figure come to shore as I braced myself. _Here you go, _I told myself. Here is the moment you always dreaded all your life and yet you, somehow, wanted it to happen.

His feet moved steadily as he inched his way toward me. His face expression showed it all. He was upset and horrified at what he had done to me. But I knew he wasn't prepared for this. _I_ wasn't prepared for this! I took a deep breath, opened my eyes, and ran. I ran toward the man I hated; the man that I wanted to die; the man that I knew I would love ALL my life. I saw his eyes meet my eyes as I collided with him; we both fell on the sand as I kissed him fiercely. He kissed me back with so much passion that I knew he had loved me all along. I don't know how long we kissed on the sand but I knew I was in love with James Potter. Can you imagine that!? Me, Lily Evans, being in love with James Potter? Well I surely could never imagine that! But on the other hand, Lily Potter does have a certain ring to it…smile

FIN


End file.
